S03 E07 No Rest For The Weary
by kalmay
Summary: After Kyle saves Nicole, and Jessi saves him, he tries to rest but when he ignores Cassidy's invitation to come to Latnok, Amanda pays the price.


Kyle XY S3 E07

_(My version, may have only a few lines of original dialogue from the TV show, which you'll probably recognize, but the rest…__Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)_

_***_

**No Rest For The Weary**

Scene opens to hear the sound of the front door bell ring in the Trager house. It's Jessi who answers the door and standing there is Amanda wearing a backpack.

JESSI: What?

AMANDA: Can I come in?

JESSI: Kyle's resting.

AMANDA: I just spoke with him to make sure he wasn't.

JESSI: Fine. [Leaves door open and walks away].

AMANDA: Jessi, wait. [Jessi turns around]. I just want to thank you for saving Kyle.

Jessi just gives a slight nod as if she doesn't quite know how to answer then turns and goes back to her room. Amanda closes the door and takes off her backpack and places it near the door. Kyle comes out of his room.

KYLE: Hi, Amanda.

AMANDA: Hi. How are you feeling?

KYLE [smiles]: Rested. Want something to drink?

AMANDA: Sure. [She follows him into the kitchen].

As she comes in she sees Nicole wiping the counter.

NICOLE: Hi, Amanda.

AMANDA: Hi, Mrs. Trager. It's so good to see you. Alive and well, I mean. Especially alive. [Looks over at Kyle since he was the reason why she is alive].

NICOLE: Ah, yes. It is good.

Amanda gives her a hug and Nicole hugs her back.

NICOLE [wipes away a few tears, gives an indication motion to them]: Been happening a lot.

AMANDA: That's understandable. [She doesn't say much more as her throat tightens].

KYLE: I'll get our drinks.

Next scene Kyle and Amanda are in his room. He sets their drinks down on his desk and goes to pull up a chair.

KYLE: So, [glances back at her], how are—

She places a hand on his shoulder and he turns around slightly puzzled until she hugs him close.

AMANDA: I could have lost you. [She whispers and holds him closer].

Opening credits.

He hugs her back, just as close.

KYLE: I couldn't lose her. She's…my mom.

After a moment they each pull away to take a deep steady breath, looking into each other's eyes. Then she lets go and pulls her chair close to his chair and as she sits, she sees a picture on his desk.

AMANDA [picks up the picture of Gretchen and baby Trager]: So, this is your namesake?

KYLE [smiles, sitting down too]: Yeah. Well, mine and Josh's.

AMANDA [smiles at him]: Must have been an amazing experience.

KYLE [takes a deep breath]: It was.

AMANDA: How do you feel?

KYLE: Overwhelmed. [Looks at the picture with her, both knowing helping Gretchen bring her baby into the world isn't just the only overwhelming thing he experienced].

KYLE [after another moment passes and feeling the need to change the subject]: How are things at school?

AMANDA: Good. Oh, that reminds me…[she gets up] I'll be right back.

He waits for a moment and she comes back with her backpack, opens it and pulls out a textbook and papers.

AMANDA: Here's our next assignment. [She hands him stapled sheets of paper].

KYLE: Thanks.

AMANDA [looking over his shoulder]: I think this is the first time I haven't seen you in a while without your computer on.

KYLE: Not allowed. [She tilts her head]. Total rest.

AMANDA: How's that going?

KYLE: Boring.

She smiles and he smiles back.

AMANDA: Should I have brought this then? [Points to the homework she just gave him].

KYLE [glances toward the door]: I think it'll be okay. I find it's more stressing not doing anything. I think I bother Lori and Josh too much. They've kicked me out of their rooms twice.

AMANDA [laughs a bit]: Well, if you're sure it's okay, want to get started?

KYLE: Sure.

Later on, he hands her a print out of his finished homework.

KYLE: Thanks for bringing this over and taking it back for me.

AMANDA: You're welcome. I'm glad we persuaded the teacher on being partners. I would have hated to be partnered with someone else.

KYLE: Me too.

AMANDA: Yeah, lucky she took pity on me the week I was "sick." [Makes a quotation motion with her fingers].

KYLE: Still anxious?

AMANDA: Only if I'm out too late, alone [pauses]. Come to think of it, I'm not out alone much. Thanks to you and Lori watching out for me, still. [She sighs a bit].

KYLE [takes her hand]: I don't want anything bad happening to you.

AMANDA [squeezes his hand]: I know. Say, I have some tickets to go see a circus tomorrow. I know it's short notice and you need to rest but, all we'll do is sit and watch. Do you think your parents will mind?

KYLE: I can ask them.

Scene switches to kitchen where the family is preparing to eat supper when Kyle and Amanda come out of his room.

NICOLE: Hey you two. Would you like to join us Amanda?

AMANDA: Thank you but I can't, my mom's already prepared something earlier. I was wondering though if it would be okay if Kyle could go see the circus with me tomorrow night?

NICOLE [looks to Steven and he nods]: Yes, that should be fine.

AMANDA: Great. [She glances at Jessi]. I have a complimentary ticket…um, Jessi, would you want to come with us?

Kyle looks just as surprised as Jessi.

JESSI: Why? [Says this somewhat suspiciously].

AMANDA: Why not?

JESSI: People don't do things unless there's a reason for it.

JOSH [glancing at Lori as they set the table]: Fireworks. [Meaning the friction between Amanda and Jessi].

JESSI: So, what's your reason?

AMANDA: Have you ever seen a circus before?

JESSI: No.

AMANDA: That's why.

JESSI: I don't get it, [pauses to glare at her], you feel sorry for me?

AMANDA [makes a huffing sound]: Hardly. [Then sighs in frustration]. Would you believe thanking you for saving Kyle? [Jessi frowns believing that was a more plausible explanation but the funny thing with Amanda, it wasn't the truth. The former reason was the truth]. Do you want to come with us or not?

JESSI: Sure. [Whatever Amanda's reason for wanting her to go she will, if only to annoy her].

JOSH: So, that's why you wanted me to cover for you an extra night?

AMANDA [nods to Josh then to Jessi]: Well, see you tomorrow then.

JESSI: Will this mean I have to be nice to you?

AMANDA: Don't strain yourself.

Kyle walks out with Amanda leaving Steven and Nicole and Lori and Josh puzzled as to why Amanda would want to include Jessi.

NICOLE: I think Jessi that if she made the offer to take you, you should be nice to her.

JESSI: I knew there was a catch.

Jessi listens in on Kyle and Amanda, knowing she shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations.

KYLE [at the front door]: Thank you, Amanda, for inviting Jessi.

AMANDA: I wanted to. I also want to give, [touches his face], keep giving you…nice surprises.

KYLE: You don't have to do that…but I like that you want to [and cups her hand in his].

AMANDA: You and Jessi never had a chance to enjoy childhood, so if it's not too juvenile, I'd like to give you some of those experiences you missed out on.

KYLE: You would? [A wave of emotion, gratefulness and love, hits him].

AMANDA [noticing the emotion but misinterprets it]: Oh, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I only wanted—

KYLE [puts a finger on her lips, surprising her with his bold move]: I know.

AMANDA: You do know.

KYLE [hugs her]: Thank you.

AMANDA: You're welcome.

KYLE [as she steps out of his embrace and turns to leave he can't resist asking]: So, what nice surprises?

AMANDA [gives him a light flirty smile]: If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see. [Then leaves him to wonder].

Kyle smiles and heads back to the kitchen to find Jessi turning away and knew she had listened in on their conversation. He doesn't say anything about it though.

That night he gets a phone call from Cassidy and makes sure to record their conversation in case he might say something incriminating.

CASSIDY: Did you get the message I gave Jessi for you?

KYLE: I got it. I'm still not interested.

CASSIDY: What do I have to do to convince you?

KYLE: Leave me alone.

CASSIDY: All right.

KYLE: All right? [He doesn't believe him].

CASSIDY: I'll leave you alone. [He clicks off].

Kyle looks at his phone and is worried. He didn't like Cassidy's tone. Just as Kyle gets a phone call from Cassidy, Lori gets a phone call from Mark.

MARK: Hey, Lori. Please don't hang up.

LORI: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.

MARK: I really like you. [Silence on other end]. I take it not hearing a click goodbye means you—

LORI: Means I'm listening.

MARK: Well, that's good, uh, real good. Look, I'm sorry for bailing on you that day. I never meant to hurt you. Really, I didn't.

LORI: So, why did you?

MARK: Right. Well, this will sound, I don't know, you see… what I do at Latnok… well, I can't tell you, but it is important to me. [Pauses, hoping that were enough].

LORI: Still waiting to hear why.

MARK [sighs]: _Cassidy didn't want me to date you at first_. [He rubs his hand on his pant leg nervously even though he's on the phone and she can't see him]. I don't exactly see eye to eye with him, or agree with his decisions but I, the organization itself is important to me and I didn't want to jeopardize that, and I know that must be a lame excuse but—

LORI: So, if you had a choice, me or Latnok, what would you chose?

MARK: Lori, I…you see, Cassidy aside…

LORI: Yeah, what's up with him?

MARK: I don't know, personally _the guy creeps me out_ but he is sort of in charge…I can't really say more than that.

LORI: _Seems like creepy undercover double agent crap to me._

MARK: _Yeah, I admit we're secretive about our membership but, I want you Lori, for you._

LORI: Mmmm, _something tells me you got off on running around like some nerdy James Bond._

MARK: _Well, um, I guess if anything I – I kind of see myself as a…as a somewhat less nerdy movie._

LORI: What if Cassidy starts calling the shots again, you gonna jump through his hoop? [Waits, not liking his hesitation].

MARK: No. [His low emphatic negative gave her an indication that, despite the cost, he meant it].

LORI: Well, I guess, I could give you one more chance.

MARK: You will? That's great! Uh, would tomorrow night be too soon?

Next in Josh's room he's on the phone with Andy.

JOSH: Hey, sunshine. Wanna wallow with me tomorrow night at the Rack? Granted I'll be working like a slave but if you're there…

ANDY: As much as I love seeing you slave away, I have to stay in. Have a lot of homework to catch up on, even though I did some of it while I was gone. Apparently it wasn't enough.

JOSH: I feel for you. But I have to work and study.

ANDY: Poor thing yet, I don't feel for you at all.

JOSH: How did I come by such a caring girlfriend?

ANDY: Couldn't help take pity on you, I guess.

JOSH: Ha! For that, I'm taking you on. One on one.

ANDY: No. No G-force tonight.

JOSH: You're turning down a chance to whip me?

ANDY: Like I said, I'm taking pity on you.

Steven and Nicole sit on their bed and Nicole is sorting through the mail she brought up with her.

STEVEN: You didn't look at the mail yet today?

NICOLE: No, I wanted to view it in private with you. [She shows him a letter from the hospital, it's thick].

STEVEN: Is that a bill from the hospital?

NICOLE: Yes. [She opens it].

STEVEN: How many pages are there?

NICOLE: _Too many._ [She looks at the final page showing the final amount]. _Oh, my God_, Steven, look at the balance.

STEVEN: _Is that before or after insurance?_

NICOLE: After. He was in only one night.

STEVEN: Yeah, in intensive care. [He shakes his head]. I wonder if they're adding on the burnt light bulbs. [She looks at him]. Sorry, I'm still reeling in disbelief.

NICOLE: This will take all our savings. We've already dipped into it—

STEVEN: A lot, lately, I know, ever since I took on a lower paying job.

NICOLE: Steven, it's your dream job. You're not giving that up. I'll put in more time.

Downstairs Jessi is listening in on all their conversations and she goes into Kyle's room without knocking.

JESSI: Was that Cassidy you were talking to before?

KYLE: Jessi, you're not supposed to listen in on people's conversations.

JESSI: I know but I need to. You hear things, things no one would reveal to you.

KYLE: That's not the point. It's a matter of privacy—

She holds up a hand and points to Steven and Nicole's bedroom. He shakes his head, not wanting to listen but ends up listening anyway when Jessi looks worried and overhears how the family is now in financial trouble.

JESSI: What do we do?

KYLE: Get a job, like Josh.

JESSI: That won't help pay the hospital bill.

KYLE: No, but it will help contribute feeding and clothing us, and all our other expenses.

JESSI: Come with me. [She leads him to her bedroom and opens a desk drawer and pulls out an envelope to show him].

KYLE [takes it and pulls out a couple of cheques]: What is this?

JESSI: Cheques from Sara. [She looks at him as if he should know].

KYLE: Oh. [He can't tell her it might not be because Sara's dead and then notices the cheques are dated recently and frowns]. These come once a week?

JESSI: Yes. I only go back to the apartment to check the mail and pick these up. There's no return address so I can't tell her to send the cheques here, instead. The rent luckily is paid up for the year.

Kyle didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't luck. Someone was paying for Jessi, was it Cassidy? Salvaging a guilty conscience? Or Latnok? But considering the rift between Latnok and Sara he guessed it was Cassidy.

KYLE: How are you going to get Steven and Nicole to accept these, [waves the cheques], without letting them know you overheard them?

JESSI [she frowns caught in her own misbehavior]: I'll think of something. Or, you can.

KYLE: Jessi… [Then he does think of something].

JESSI: You have.

KYLE: That's not the point.

JESSI: It is now. What did you think of?

KYLE: The truth. [She looks taken aback]. I can simply ask them if they received a bill yet and how much they figure it will be.

JESSI: That's it? [He nods] And they'll tell you?

KYLE: They'll probably cover up the fact how much it really is.

JESSI: You mean they'll lie? Won't they know you'll know they're lying?

KYLE: Yes, I can just give them one of my "I know you're lying looks." [He frowns a bit more]. Which apparently I didn't know I had, but now do.

JESSI: And use it to your advantage.

KYLE: That's not why I'm going to use that look.

JESSI: But you are going to use that look anyway.

KYLE: I know but…[sighs].

JESSI: Why not tell it like it is?

KYLE: To protect them. Us. [She looks at him as if it sounded like there was more to it]. What would you do to protect someone you cared about from being hurt? I don't mean physically, either. But emotionally.

JESSI: This is different. How can you prepare or work together to solve a problem if you're left in the dark? I don't like being left in the dark, [looks down], I'm always being left in the dark.

Now the weight of protecting her and telling her the truth about Sara warred within him.

KYLE [narrative]: Do I protect Jessi better by not telling her the truth about Sara or was now the right time for her to face that truth? I decided to wait.

KYLE: An omission doesn't necessarily mean parents are trying to hurt you, they're just trying to protect you.

Kyle talks to Steven about doing more chores. Scene is in the kitchen after breakfast.

KYLE: Let me do more around here.

STEVEN: You're supposed to be resting.

KYLE: But it's harder than not being able to do anything and I am better now, very well rested.

LORI: I can testify to that, dad. He keeps wandering into my room—

JOSH: And mine!

LORI: Asking if we need anything, talk about anything, every five minutes.

KYLE: It's only every fifty minutes and—[shuts up when Lori gives him a shut up look].

STEVEN: All right. But no overdoing anything.

KYLE: Thanks. [He smiles too eagerly for Steven].

Next scene cuts to Kyle coming across Nicole later that morning in the hallway. She's carrying an empty laundry basket.

KYLE: I could have helped with that.

NICOLE: That's okay, Kyle. I'll get Jessi too. Or Lori. Have to save some chores for them. [She walks on by].

KYLE: Oh, Nicole, [she pauses], I meant to ask you earlier if you received anything form the hospital, or the insurance company to cover the care I received.

NICOLE: Don't worry about it, Kyle. It was a small price to pay for all that you've done. [She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder before heading upstairs].

KYLE: So, you did get it? [Nicole looks caught out]. How small was it then?

NICOLE: Small enough. [But he knows she's hiding what it really is].

Before he can give her his "I know you're lying" look, she continues on, faster than before and knew that meant she was not going to discuss it anymore with him. As she goes upstairs he heads to his room. Without meaning to he overhears Nicole speak to Steven.

NICOLE [up in their bedroom]: We have to talk.

STEVEN: What is it?

Kyle downstairs is about to tune out their conversation.

NICOLE [upstairs]: Kyle.

Downstairs he listens in now on hearing his name.

STEVEN [upstairs]: Not a relapse?

NICOLE: No. Nothing like that. I think he knows, [downstairs Kyle grimaces], about the hospital bill. He asked if it came, I don't know, he might have seen me take the mail up here and deduced I had it, and, when he asked how much, I didn't let on, but I think he knew it was a lot. He was about to give me his 'I know you're lying' look.

STEVEN: Oh, great. What did you do?

NICOLE: Do? I practically ran up here. How we are going to keep him from finding out we have no savings left will be the real challenge.

Downstairs Kyle looks dejected on finding out they lost their savings. Camera pans back upstairs.

STEVEN: What's going to be harder is to tell our kids they'll have a next to nothing allowance. I've been going over our expenses. We'll have to cut out cell phones. Just keep yours and mine for business.

NICOLE: Oh boy, then they'll all know something is wrong. Their cell phones are their whole social network.

STEVEN: I know. Back to the dark ages of one regular phone line. It's either that or internet and cable. Well, we may have to reduce cable too.

NICOLE: Wonderful.

STEVEN: Yeah. Major family conference time. And…

NICOLE: There's more?

STEVEN: Lori just asked me if she can go out with Mark. [Nicole doesn't look like she likes the idea]. Interesting thing she told me about him though…

Off camera he tells her about Cassidy giving Mark the creeps but on camera switch back to downstairs. Kyle hears Jessi come out of her room and into his, knowing she listened in and stands waiting for her.

JESSI: Well? [She crosses her arms]. Now what?

KYLE: Nothing. I'll find a way to help. [He goes to his computer and clicks open the high school blog page for any student job listings].

JESSI [looking over his shoulder]: They're all minimum wage. That won't go far.

KYLE: So, what do you suggest? Play the odds and try to win the lottery? [This time she was the one doing the thinking]. I was kidding. That's one in a—

JESSI: I know the odds.

She gives him a small smile and leaves the room, he follows her into her room and watches as she sits and figures out numbers on a pad.

KYLE: What are you doing?

JESSI: Playing the odds. I won't use all my money, I'll just use some of it and if it doesn't work, I'll try something else.

KYLE: Too big a gamble.

JESSI: My gamble.

KYLE [looks worried]: Jessi, gambling's wrong. You can win big but you can also lose big. It's not worth the risk.

JESSI: You worry too much.

KYLE [under his breath]: You don't worry enough. [She glares at him].

JESSI: Why don't you want me to help?

KYLE: Gambling's addictive, Jessi.

JESSI: How would you know that?

KYLE: I just do. I read about it and just don't want to see you get caught up in it. Promise me you'll only do it this once?

JESSI: Fine. Only this once.

Kyle goes back to his room and takes out a few pamphlets he received at career day and begins phoning, starting with the architecture firm who was interested him. The guy is so glad to hear from him that he wants Kyle to meet him that very afternoon with his foreman. He is almost out the door when Nicole walks by.

NICOLE: Where are you going?

KYLE: Need to go out, tired of staying in.

NICOLE: Well, you are supposed to be resting.

KYLE: Just for some fresh air?

NICOLE: And going out again tonight?

KYLE: I know, but I feel the need to do something.

NICOLE: All right, but don't be too long.

KYLE: Thanks.

He comes back, fortunately in plenty of time to get ready but now he has to figure out how to tell Nicole and Steven he has a job, two hours a night after school and a full day on Saturday, working on a construction site.

Camera shot that same afternoon at Amanda's, she checks the mailbox and finds a card addressed to her. She opens it up and it reads: "I'm watching you."

Suddenly all the fear and anxiety she thinks she has conquered comes rushing back and starts breaking out in a sweat and breaths heavier. She heads up to her room and begins a series of special exercises to help calm herself. She doesn't want to alarm Kyle or tell him until after their date. She wants one night of fun. Free from worry. Being with both of them she tells herself she'll be well protected. Nothing to fear. So when the time comes to go out she calls on all her training to relax, heartbeat normal, hoping Kyle won't detect anything abnormal.

Thankfully, the excitement of being at the circus is enough to distract him. And her. It was a long time since she's been to one. They take seats high up. Since Amanda paid for the tickets, Kyle pays for drinks and snacks, so their arms were laden with chocolate, sour patch kids, soft drinks and cotton candy.

JESSI: We're supposed to eat all this?

AMANDA: Only if you want too. [She takes a bite of her pink cotton candy]. Mmm, this stuff just melts in your mouth.

Kyle tries his and finds it melts just like she said. Jessi tries it too. Soon they have half their snacks consumed before the show begins. As they wait Kyle asks Jessi how her gambling venture went.

KYLE: Did you win anything?

JESSI: Less than what I bought a ticket for. I don't understand. I calculated all the variables.

KYLE: And probabilities and improbable ones?

JESSI: Yes, and it still didn't work.

KYLE: That's why it's a gamble. [She gives him a disgruntled look]. You're not going to do it again, are you?

JESSI: I'm tempted to, [he's about to say something], but I won't. I promised.

KYLE: Thank you, Jessi. That means a lot.

AMANDA [overhears them]: Maybe the lottery's rigged. [They both look at her]. It happens.

JESSI: Then that would explain why I didn't win. How can you factor in variables when they cheat?

KYLE: All the more reason not to gamble then.

AMANDA: Why are you playing the lottery?

JESSI [cuts in before Kyle can answer]: Because I wanted to try it.

AMANDA: Okay. Not the best way to earn money.

Jessi looks like she wants to snap back when Kyle gives her a warning look so she sits back making an effort to be nice by not saying anything.

Once the show starts Amanda glances at both Kyle and Jessi to see their reactions. Jessi looks bored by the "kiddie" stuff but seems to like the dog show okay while Kyle looks concerned with the way the elephants and lions are being put on display and made to do tricks.

AMANDA: I never liked this part either. I think animals like that belong in the wild. Cruel to display and entertain us but believe me, they are treated far better now then they ever were, thanks to humane activities putting laws in place to prevent their cruelty.

KYLE: I'm glad there are laws like that.

AMANDA [a short while later]: The clowns to me were funny when I came with my dad when I was little. But the best circus show I enjoyed the most were the gymnasts and high wire acts coming up.

When the gymnasts came up both Kyle and Jessi reacted like she hoped for, enthralled. More than that though, they suddenly had their heads together, whispering.

KYLE [senses Amanda's curiosity]: Just told Jessi how we could use that, [points to gymnasts and high wire acts], in our training.

AMANDA: Oh. [She nods in understanding]. Oh, my. [Then thinks of the full implications on how they would utilize a high wire act and where it can take them].

A man selling souvenirs is slowly making his way up the aisle so Amanda goes down to him before most of them are gone and picks out a couple of packages of super balls, three in each package, and puts them in her purse to give to Kyle and Jessi later.

JESSI: What'd you get?

AMANDA: I'll show you later. [She smiles, mostly at Kyle].

When the show is over and they are back home she brings out the packages.

AMANDA: Heard how your ping-pong balls didn't last too long so, hope these one's last longer. [She gives Jessi a package of green balls then Kyle a package of blue ones].

JESSI: Thanks.

She tears open her package and tries one ball and watches amazed at how fast and hard it bounces. It hits the porch ceiling and she catches it fast.

AMANDA: I thought you'd like it.

JESSI [hesitating]: Thanks for tonight too.

AMANDA: You're welcome.

JESSI: I'm going to practice. [She goes inside].

KYLE: Thanks, Amanda. I had a great time.

AMANDA: I did too.

KYLE: Goodnight.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

They lean in for their customary goodnight kiss, smile and while she heads home, he goes inside, always with an ear to hear her go safely inside.

JOSH [coming up to him]: Hope your night out was worth me slaving at the Rack.

KYLE: It was. [He opens his package and takes out one ball]. A souvenir from Amanda.

He bounces it and begins practicing and succeeds in stopping it just briefly. Because it's heavier, denser and faster than the ping-pong ball, it was harder to stop it in midair.

The morning after their night out at the circus Amanda is on her way to church with her mom when they overhear Nicole yell at Kyle and Jessi to stop playing with their balls in the house just as they hear a shattering sound.

NICOLE's voice: Kyle, Jessi! Enough! No more bouncing balls in the house.

Amanda bites her lip, hiding a smile. Shortly after that incident, Kyle gets a call from Foss saying he's arranged a meeting with a few trusted Latnok members.

FOSS's voice on the phone: I've set up a meeting. It's this afternoon.

KYLE: I'll let Steven know.

Foss tells him where to meet and he and Steven go with Foss that afternoon.

The same afternoon Amanda gets another card, camera pans another close up on the card and on it this time is a picture of her this morning on her way to church with the words: "You looked very pretty today on your way to church."

Amanda does deep breathing exercises, but they aren't as effective and she can feel her anxiety grow. She goes over to see Kyle right after lunch, before she has to go to work at the Rack.

NICOLE: Amanda. Hi. There's our mischief-maker.

AMANDA: Me?

NICOLE: Yes, you. I guess I have you to thank for that wonderful gift. They are literally having a ball.

AMANDA [laughs a little]: I heard.

NICOLE: You don't have any more surprises for them, do you?

AMANDA: Ah, [thinks of her cards], maybe later?

NICOLE: Well, Kyle's not home right now.

AMANDA: Oh, that's okay. Do you mind if I visit with Lori for a bit?

NICOLE: Not at all. Come in.

AMANDA: Thanks.

Upstairs in Lori's room, she tries hard to listen as Lori talks of her date with Mark, anything to get her mind off her "stalker".

LORI: He was so nice and attentive. Nothing like the usual tension Declan and I seemed to have.

AMANDA: That's good.

LORI: See the flowers he gave me? [She goes over to her dresser and smells the flowers she had put in a vase].

AMANDA [goes over and smells them too]: They're pretty.

LORI: So, you think you'll have enough time off at the Rack to see Hillary's newscast now that your self-defense class is cancelled for this Thursday?

AMANDA: Josh arranged it, so yes, looking forward to it.

Soon she leaves to get ready for work, concentrating hard to bank down her anxiety just walking over there. That night the Tragers have a family meeting.

STEVEN: Look, I don't want any of you to worry, we can manage… financially between my salary and your mother's but, we need to cut back on a few things.

LORI: Cut back, how?

NICOLE: Reduced cable channels and cell phones.

LORI: Cell phones?!

JESSI [gets up and leaves then comes back in with an envelope]: Here, Nicole. From Sara. I can start paying you rent.

NICOLE [opens it and sees the two cheques]: Oh, Jessi. You don't need to pay rent. None of the others do.

JESSI: But I want to help.

NICOLE: What you need is for us to open up a bank account for you. This is obviously Sara's way of taking care of you.

JESSI: But she doesn't. You do.

NICOLE: I'll tell you what, we'll set up a savings and if we really need some, we'll know it's there to use, okay? [Jessi nods] For now, we can get by.

KYLE: If it will help, I start a part time job tomorrow after school.

STEVEN: What? When did this happen?

KYLE [glances at Nicole guiltily]: I had an interview yesterday afternoon. It's with a construction company, affiliated with this architectural firm that was there on career day and were impressed when I found a design flaw.

STEVEN: Now, wait a minute…

KYLE: I get paid a lot. I did what you suggested, Steven. [Steven looks at Kyle]. The time I drew a picture for Deakman to use in his comic drawings and he won a prize? You said to accept the share in winnings and not to let others take advantage of me. Monetary value in a job well done. Because I negotiated earnings with this company I now have to prove to them I'm worth it. I can't go back and let them down. Besides, this is my way to help for all you've given me.

STEVEN: Kyle, as parents that's our duty to provide for you all.

KYLE: In other countries and cultures and even our own, children, when they come of age, help. That's what family really does, help each other, in everything.

STEVEN: And what of Latnok?

KYLE: Until they make the next move, not sure what or when that will be, I'll continue to gather evidence. I want to find out what they're really up to.

NICOLE: How did your meeting go with these other Latnok members?

JOSH: Woah. Back up a bit. How poor are we now?

NICOLE [takes a deep breath]: We don't have any savings left. We'll just be living paycheck to paycheck. [Josh looks worried].

JOSH: How much in the way of earnings did you negotiate for?

KYLE: More than enough since I saved them millions on that one project they had displayed on career day.

JOSH: We're rich. Problem solved.

NICOLE: Right, Josh. [To Steven] So, what happened?

STEVEN: Actually, one of the Latnok members was an old guy who's a bit senile. His granddaughter is taking care of him. In his more lucid moments he wanted to help, said he didn't care the direction they were headed. The granddaughter gave us some files and the others, though old and some retired were a little scared but willing to help with whatever we needed. Seems some head lady, named Grace Kingsley, runs the show. They said she's a real barracuda. They also gave us a whole list of secret members to check on. Would you believe that social worker Constance Sperlinger is one of them?

Nicole, Lori, Josh and Jessi look at each other in shock.

LORI: Sounds like I need to find a job. I'd like to help too.

NICOLE: Look you guys, we can get by okay. We just have to cut costs and a few luxuries. I don't want your schoolwork to suffer. Don't worry; your college trust funds are still safe. So you will be able to continue your education.

LORI: I won't need four years worth, you can use mine.

NICOLE: Not a chance.

STEVEN: Agreed. Your education, all of you, [includes Jessi], are non-negotiable. Kyle, with all that's going on, if this job you're starting gets to be too much, I'll personally write a note saying you're needed at home. [Kyle nods] So, Jessi, while Kyle is working, how about if you help me with some computer studies? Mark may be my T.A. but I sometimes have Kyle do some of the work. How would you like to do it instead?

JESSI: Great. I'd like that.

KYLE: Oh, there is something else, about our cell phones… I'm using mine to record any messages I get from Cassidy.

STEVEN [sighs]: That's right.

KYLE: I can use the pay from my job to help pay for it.

STEVEN: I hate to admit or agree with you but, I think we may need to do that. [Now they all know it's serious]. You should be saving your money for yourself.

KYLE: It is. [He smiles]. I'll also need some more computer parts soon anyway, especially one part for Amanda's birthday present next month. Oh, and the broken lamp. [The others laugh].

NICOLE: Definitely for that.

JOSH: I just hope we nail them soon.

STEVEN: Yeah, me too.

JOSH: What if I use my earnings to pay for my cell too?

STEVEN: If you really want to see how much, even on a family plan, the usage costs, take a look. [He pulls out a bill and shows them]. Incoming, outgoing, texting, it all adds up. At least we're all paid up until the end of the month, but after that, I'll have to cancel yours and reduce ours.

JOSH: Woah. I guess what with my car insurance, gas and maintenance, after this I won't have anything to take Andy out with.

That night as they all lay in their respective beds, all have trouble sleeping, all in it together yet all worried too.

Monday back at school, Amanda gets another card after school and looks at it on her way to work. Camera pans a close up on the words where it reads: "Don't work too hard at the Rack tonight." She fights back tears and enters the Rack. As she puts her apron on she sees Lori and Mark come in and sit at a table and, taking a deep breath to compose herself, goes over to take their order.

AMANDA: Hey.

LORI: Hey.

AMANDA: What would you like?

MARK [to Lori]: Anything your heart desires.

LORI [looks pleased and happy]: Wonderful, you'll know I'll take you up on that, literally?

MARK: Of course.

She gives her order and Mark gives his. Amanda leaves to fulfill their order.

LORI: Wow, another date?

MARK: Yeah, if you want.

LORI: Mmm, I want. Except this weekend I have this Career and Life Planning school trip going on.

MARK: Career plan? You have a plan?

LORI: Ha, yeah. It was either that or drama class.

MARK: You didn't want drama?

LORI: Please, I have enough drama in my life, why take on more?

MARK: Would that… drama include me?

LORI [more coy]: It might.

MARK: Oooh. How many songs did I warrant?

LORI: Quite a few.

MARK: That many, huh? Should I be asking to listen to them?

LORI: Ask. Consider it repentance.

MARK: Oh, fun. [Not sounding like he was going to have much fun and she gives him a satisfied smile].

Tuesday night Amanda goes with Lori on her way to her self-defense class. Amanda keeps looking over her shoulder and jumps at any loud noise and hides her face when a car passes by.

LORI: You're jittery tonight. Anything wrong?

AMANDA: No, I'm fine. Great. Just fine. [She sounds anything but fine].

LORI [remembers the time she tried to put on a brave face when she'd been attacked]: Uh-huh. You know you can tell me, right?

AMANDA: Mmhmm. [Looks distracted].

Inside the dojo as Jade, the instructor, tries to teach Amanda one particular self-defense move she suddenly yelps and cowers, putting her hands over her head and crouches low.

JADE: All right. We're done.

AMANDA [looks up at him]: What? We just got started.

JADE [sounds disgusted]: It's like day one all over again. You think your attacker is gonna stop? [He raises his voice] Huh? Now either get up and defend yourself or go home. You're wastin' my time.

Amanda clamps her lips together, stands up and readies herself. In the background, Lori has looked up from her notebook and winces. Jade moves in for a mock attack and again Amanda yelps in fear. She tries one move to defend herself but the move is sloppy and ineffective.

AMANDA: Stop! [Panics when he has an armhold on her].

JADE: Your attacker won't. [His voice low and menacing in her ear].

She tries harder but trembles so bad she's too weak to do anything. He let's go of her and makes another sound of disgust.

JADE: Go home.

AMANDA: I'm staying!

JADE: You wanna' stay? [He comes closer to intimidate her but she doesn't budge even though she starts to tear up]. Five laps. Then the punching bag. See if you can work off your tension by then.

He stalks off and after glaring at him, struggling to stop her tears, Amanda starts her five laps around the room. She calls him all kinds of names in her head, but mostly at the real culprit who put her in this state, her stalker.

LORI [as Jade passes her]: You were awfully harsh with her.

JADE: I knew she wasn't ready for this kind of intensive program.

LORI: But still—

JADE: But nothing! [His gruff voice is a little more soft but not by much] This kind of relapse happens.

LORI [on their way back home]: Want to talk about it?

AMANDA [shakes her head]: Just a setback. I'll get it together. [Lori looks doubtful]. Really.

Wednesday morning Amanda receives another card in the mailbox and this time it reads [camera pans a close up on card]: "Where were you last night? Missed you." At least her stalker doesn't know about her self-defense class. Yet. This time she can't hide the shakes and when she sees Kyle in the school hallway, she ducks inside a washroom.

DECLAN [walking with Kyle]: That was weird.

KYLE: Something's wrong.

He goes over to enter the washroom.

DECLAN: Ah, Kyle. That's the girl's—

KYLE [pauses just outside the door looking at the female symbol]: Oh. Right.

A girl comes out and looks at him oddly. He backs away.

KYLE: Guess I'll wait.

DECLAN: I'll leave you to it. Keep me posted.

Kyle nods. Just then Lori and Hillary come up to them.

DECLAN: Why is it you girls always seem to have to go to the washroom so much?

HILLARY: To keep looking pretty, silly. You don't think this all comes naturally do you? [She fluffs up her hair].

DECLAN: That's a good reason.

LORI: What's going on?

DECLAN: Ask Kyle. Later.

HILLARY [as Lori looks at Kyle questioningly]: The one for males is that way [points].

KYLE: Waiting for Amanda.

LORI: Ah.

HILLARY: Oh, sweet.

They go in but Kyle puts a hand on Lori's arm to lead her aside.

KYLE: Can you check on Amanda for me? I think something's wrong. She ducked in there when she saw me. That isn't like her.

LORI: Sure. [Once inside she combs her hair and stalls]. You go on ahead Hills, I want to touch up a bit more.

HILLARY: See you then. [She makes one final sweep of her hand over her hair then leaves].

Lori waits until Amanda comes out.

LORI: Hey.

AMANDA: Hey.

LORI: Everything okay? [Notices her shaking]. What's wrong?

AMANDA [sighs and tears up, looking around and sees that they are now alone]: These. [She pulls out the cards from her purse].

LORI [looks at them all]: Oh, my God. Was this why you've been so freaked out lately and couldn't get it together last night? [Amanda nods]. You have to tell Kyle.

AMANDA: I know. Just when I thought I was safe again.

LORI: He's waiting for you outside.

AMANDA: Oh, great. And class is about to start soon.

LORI: Would you like me to stay?

AMANDA: No, that's okay.

They come out and Lori heads down the crowded hall.

AMANDA: I have to show you something. Can we find a private place to talk?

He nods and finds an open storage room, checking to make sure no one is watching them, and ducks inside. Once inside he closes the door and she shows him the cards.

KYLE: When did you get these?

AMANDA: They started coming Saturday afternoon, one a day.

Kyle thinks and knows that was the day after he told Cassidy to leave him alone. Seems Cassidy has left him alone like he said he would but not Amanda. He did this to her. By defying Cassidy, he put Amanda in danger and got a horrible feeling that as long as he continues to defy and object going to Latnok, Cassidy will continue to harass her.

KYLE: I'm sorry, Amanda.

AMANDA: For what?

KYLE: I put you in this situation.

AMANDA: Kyle, are we back to that again? It's not your fault. [She puts a hand on his shoulder].

KYLE [puts his hand over hers]: Yes, it is. Cassidy called me the night before and I told him to leave me alone and the next day you start getting these. I'll phone him tonight and agree to meet with him. If you get another one, don't touch it. Call me and I'll try to see if there are fingerprints on it. I'll save these for evidence.

AMANDA: How far are you?

KYLE: I've met with a few trusted members and they gave me what they could but…

AMANDA: Not enough?

KYLE: Not yet.

He hugs her close and feels her still trembling. To calm her he rubs his hand over her back, cupping the back of her head to tuck her more closely to him. She buries herself closer, loving the feel of him. Still thinking of comfort, he kisses her forehead but she looks up at him and kisses him. Just then the bell rings.

AMANDA: Oh, wow.

KYLE: We better—

AMANDA [nods]: Go.

He turns to open the door but finds it locked behind them.

KYLE: Oh, oh.

AMANDA: We're locked in?

KYLE: Seems so. [He looks at her hair]. Do you have a hairpin?

She looks at him then feels around and pulls out a pin and hands it to him. He crouches down and jimmies the pin into the lock.

AMANDA: Where did you learn to do that?

KYLE: Jessi. [She looks at him as he glances back at her]. She was locked out once and found a way in. [He succeeds in opening it]. Works!

He smiles at her and she back at him but both their smiles fade quickly when they step out and see Principal Hooper standing there with the janitor and a bunch of other students behind them, snickering. Especially snickering more when they see Amanda's hair in disarray.

HILLARY [coming up to Lori and Declan on their way to their next class]: You won't believe what just happened!

LORI: What?

HILLARY: Kyle and Amanda were caught making out in the janitor's storage closet!

LORI: You're kidding? [Then thinks the only reason they'd be in there is to discuss those cards].

DECLAN: Making out?

HILLARY: They're in the principal's office now. They even admitted it! Can you believe it? Where is my camera man? [She goes off to look for Evan].

DECLAN: You know something.

LORI [whispers]: Amanda's been receiving these cards from a stalker, could be from Cassidy.

This news causes Declan to look worried and concerned now too. Kyle and Amanda have to stay after school for detention which means Kyle has to rush off to work straight after, the same goes with Amanda.

CAROL [opens the door to greet her daughter when Kyle walks her to the door after they both finish work]: Well Amanda, was it your idea to make out in the janitor's room, or yours? [She looks at Kyle].

KYLE and AMANDA together: Mine. [They look at each other].

AMANDA: We just wanted some privacy. [Thinks of the cards]. I mean, [when her mother gives her a look], that didn't come out right.

CAROL: It certainly did not. Well, you'll have plenty of time for privacy now that you're grounded.

AMANDA: What about the school field trip this weekend?

CAROL: Grounded tomorrow and then again as soon as you come back.

AMANDA: I'm sorry, mom. [Then to Kyle]. See you.

CAROL [cuts in]: No, you won't.

Kyle knows Amanda is feeling anxious again and even though he'll risk putting her in even more trouble with her mom, he plans to walk with her to school and work to keep her safe.

That night he phones Cassidy, studying a video picture of outside their houses when he placed scanners and cameras just in case something like this occurred, and thankful for his foresight. Especially, when he sees a car drive up and a man comes up to drop something in Amanda's mailbox each time. The day the picture of her was taken, it was still the same man who delivered the previous cards.

CASSIDY: Well, this is a surprise. I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me.

KYLE: I don't. But somebody is stalking Amanda. The day after I talked to you.

CASSIDY: And you think it's me?

KYLE: Is it?

CASSIDY: Of course not. [Kyle can tell he's lying].

KYLE: Considering Latnok has been watching me it's not hard to suspect they'd try something underhanded like harass my girlfriend. Well, I want it stopped.

CASSIDY: Kyle—

KYLE: I'll meet with you, but only if you stop harassing her.

CASSIDY: Like I said before, it's not me. [From Kyle's silence Cassidy knows he doesn't believe him]. So, how's tomorrow?

KYLE: I'll be at the university this weekend, I can meet you there Friday afternoon and you can take me to Latnok then.

CASSIDY: Look forward to it.

Kyle clicks off, looking mad and upset. It is getting harder to keep things in perspective when someone he loves is at risk. He decides to talk to Steven.

KYLE [finds Steven out in the garage with Josh working on the remaining two cars]: Hey.

JOSH: Hey, lover boy.

KYLE [smiles a bit sheepishly]: You heard.

STEVEN: Yeah. That's not like you. Or Amanda.

KYLE: She had something to show me. [He hands Steven the cards].

JOSH: I bet she did.

STEVEN [wipes his hands on a rag]: Josh! [Then takes and looks at the cards]. My God. She was getting these?

KYLE: Yes. I just talked to Cassidy, he didn't admit anything. I reviewed the camera footage over the past few days but only one guy put these in her mailbox. I checked for fingerprints and tried to trace who the man is but nothing came up. I faxed this to Foss, see if he can find out anything.

JOSH [takes a look at them too]: Oh, man. That's creepy. Poor Amanda.

STEVEN: This has gone too far.

KYLE: I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Later that night Steven tells Nicole what Kyle told him and shows her the cards.

NICOLE: Oh, Steven. I don't like this. Lori told me Amanda's back to having anxiety attacks.

STEVEN: I don't like it either.

NICOLE: This Cassidy, he scares me. We need this to be over. We can't be living in fear anymore.

STEVEN: I know. [He takes her in his arms to comfort her]. We all have to hang in there for a while longer. Kyle showed me some of his plans, and to tell you the truth we need to let Kyle and Jessi infiltrate Latnok. We're not getting anywhere letting them call the shots.

NICOLE: That sounds horribly dangerous.

STEVEN: It might very well be. [She looks even more scared and worried]. But Kyle has a plan for that.

NICOLE: Maybe, but he shouldn't be burdened with all this, sounds like we need professional help. Maybe we should involve the police. I don't want either Kyle or Jessi to be hurt.

STEVEN: Hey, we're all sharing this burden. Kyle knows he can't do it alone. He has a—

NICOLE: —plan for bringing in the professionals too?

STEVEN: Yeah.

He kisses her and she shifts closer in his embrace, sighing.

NICOLE: What would I do without you?

STEVEN: What would I do without you?

Downstairs, again without meaning to, Kyle overhears Steven and Nicole talk. Mostly listening in because Jessi, who is sitting beside him on the computer in his room, is listening in on them too instead of reading the screen.

JESSI [pleased and happy to hear one thing]: They like me.

KYLE [smiles at her]: Why wouldn't they? [But he focuses his attention on how the situation with Latnok is making them feel]. I don't like what Latnok's doing to our family. [He looks at the computer]. What do you have?

JESSI [shows him a ninja outfit]: Once we have a look around, sneak back in to really discover what they're doing, we'll need a disguise.

KYLE: A disguise? Won't they know it's us?

JESSI: If there are camera's our faces will be covered so they won't really have proof it's us. And I can disguise the fact that I'm female. Saw it in a movie.

KYLE: Yeah, well, life isn't like the movies.

JESSI: I know. But the best outfit I can find costs a lot. I could make one for each of us though. Found an old sewing machine Nicole had in storage. Said she hated to part with it because it once belonged to her mother. I could make us one of these outfits, [shows him a picture of a ninjutsu suit], at 2/3 less the cost of a new one. Even better, I can stitch the black cloth into our own clothing plus secret pockets, we can just turn it inside out at a moment's notice. Instant disguise.

KYLE [nods]: Okay. I'm glad Steven's letting us train again.

JESSI: I don't think he's that glad. He called us a pair of flying monkeys who gave him a heart attack.

KYLE: Yeah, there sure are a lot of expressions. I'm just glad he really wasn't having a heart attack.

JESSI: Me too. So, how do you like your new job?

KYLE: Love it. Feels like I have a normal life. A part of something.

JESSI: Normal? Our lives are anything but normal.

KYLE: I know. I like to do something that is normal. [He changes the subject]. What about you? You're doing that career and life planning course too. Have you made a plan?

JESSI [shrugs]: Made up something.

KYLE: Made up? Why made up?

JESSI: Because I have no idea what I want to do so why bother?

KYLE: Because it's good to plan. It brings hope for something better.

JESSI: Only you would say something like that. [Kyle gives a small shrug]. Well, one more day and it's off to college.

Jessi is now in bed and Kyle is in his tub thinking of the past few days.

Scene switches to Thursday night and the Rack is packed with Beachwood students eager to see Hillary's newscast on a restoration of a building for the homeless. Amanda stands around in her uniform in case she has to attend to a customer and smiles at Kyle as he stands next to her.

KYLE [narrative]: I realized in the past few days that without family and friends to see you through both the good times and bad times it would be even more difficult to face what life threw at me.

End.


End file.
